nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Fordham
Jeffrey "Jeff" Fordham was the former manager of Edgehill Republic. Biography Jeff Fordham took over Marshall Evans's position as the CEO of Edgehill Republic around the time of Rayna's near-fatal car crash that put her in a coma. After her miraculous recovery, Jeff's response was to try to capitalize off of the extra media attention and fan support that Rayna was receiving as a result of the tragedy. When he attempted to release a new album against her will, convinced Will Lexington to sign exclusively to Edgehill (rather than Highway 65), put pressure on Scarlett to conform to a sexual image, and showed a general attitude of disloyalty towards his artists, Rayna had enough and bought herself out of Edgehill. When Juliette Barnes was caught up in controversy surrounding her affair with Charles Wentworth and a video on the internet edited to appear as if she claimed there was no God, Jeff was furious at the dropping sales and the cancelled tours that resulted. He demanded that she apologize during her induction ceremony at the Grand Ole Opry, but instead of following his apology script, she performed a powerful and defiant song directed at her critics. Jeff then dropped her from Edgehill. Jeff's accomplishments include bringing country phenom Luke Wheeler over to Edgehill and signing up-and-coming artists Layla Grant and Will Lexington. However, these accomplishments pale in comparison to losing the company's two top-grossing artists. He later had sex with Juliette, causing her to cheat on Avery Barkley. After she learned she was pregnant she initially thought that Jeff was the father only to find out that the baby was Avery's via an ultrasound. Jeff wanted a Taylor Swift like singer on his label for the younger demographic and had his sights set out on Maddie Conrad as retaliation at Rayna for his failure to sign Sadie Stone. With his job on the line, Jeff went to Teddy Conrad saying that he had to sign off with Maddie signing with Edgehill because if he didn't, Jeff would reveal that Teddy used tax payer money for sex. Fordham was fired by Edgehill's Board of Directors after Rayna Jaymes revealed his wrongdoings at a corporate meeting, mostly concerning the near death of Layla Grant (who he was secretly dating), at a local party. Shortly thereafter, Edgehill Republic Records was dissolved. He decided to help Layla Grant re-establish herself as a mature artist and she asked him to become her manager. Thanks to certain connections, he was able to get her signed to Highway 65 and secured her a spot opening for Jade St. John. He also wanted to be president of Luke Wheeler's new label but was dismissed. He later became Juliette Barnes's manager after she left Highway 65. Jeff eventually secured the CEO job of Wheelin' Dealin' Records and had asked Layla to move in with him. Jeff saw Juliette stumbling around on the roof outside, and saw that she was about to kill herself. Right as she went to fall, Jeff saved her, but the momentum of pulling her back hurled him off the ledge to his death. Personality Jeff was all about numbers and financial figures. His main priority was making a sale and he valued revenue over the well-being of Edgehill's artists. He was not afraid to be manipulative and cunning to secure a coveted singer to the label, but as quickly as he secured an artist, so quickly will he drop them if they don't bring in a sufficient cash flow. He had a vision of what will sell and was determined to force everyone to comply to this vision, typically making them uncomfortable in the process. It was unknown whether Jeff had any redeeming features. We will never find out as he was killed when he fell off a building trying to save Juliette from committing suicide. Trivia *He didn't wear swim trunks in the pool. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Content